


Technological Disorder

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Tony's become too occupied with his laptop, and it's about time Rhodey does something to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated Teen, because I don't know what people would consider swearing.)
> 
> An AU where Tony and Rhodey have been married for sometime and Howard - and to a lesser extent, Maria (because she wasn't mentioned in the story) - is still alive. I'm sorry it's not the best, really. I feel I haven't been doing that well with writing but oh well. At least I made the deadline this time like I said I would, so that's a good thing. Characterization is probably off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony typed away on his laptop as he sat with his legs crossed, unaware of the look of rejection and exhaustion on Rhodes' face as he laid beside Tony on the bed. 

Tony had continued to become more and more attached to this new device ever since James had bought it for him last week. And it was driving Rhodey crazy.

Every single time Rhodey came to talk to Tony he was always on his laptop, and the only type of response Rhodes would ever get in those conversations was a careless, 'uh huh.'

And the worst part? Tony wasn't just acting like that around him, he was doing it to everyone.

And Rhodes meant everyone.

A few days ago Bruce had stopped by the Stark home to have a quick chat. However, when he tried to initiate a conversation with Tony, Tones hadn't even realized he was talking to him until Bruce had to walk over to his side of the table and shake him back to reality. It was pretty embarrassing in Rhodes' opinion, though it seemed Tony didn't care much about that at the time.

Then there was Howard just yesterday, and Rhodey still had Mr. Stark's yelling constantly playing in his ears - he was starting to think he might need to see a doctor.

And it was because of Tony and his stupid computer. Howard was furious about something with the financial status of Stark Industries, and because Tony was so caught up on whatever he was doing on his computer, he hadn't even noticed until Howard flipped a chair...

...and even then, Tony only spared him a glance before turning back to that damn laptop.

Rhodes had started to wish he hadn't bought Tones that infuriating machine as his anniversary gift. But how was he supposed to know Tony would get so caught up with it? Rhodey had seen him use a laptop before and even then he never became this engaged with it, at least not for a long period of time. At most it was usually a day or two, and even then he'd at least still respond without you having to get in physical contact with him or destroy his furniture.

...that was it, Rhodes had had enough, and it was about time someone did something about Tones.

"Tony, put it down."

The man didn't even notice Rhodes in the slightest.

Rhodey proceeded to try again, "Tony I said put the damn computer down."

When Tony didn't acknowledge him for a second time, Rhodey started to get mad, and a bit forceful.

He placed his hand on the back of the laptop, - waited for a few seconds to see if Tony noticed, - and slammed it shut almost instantly. Tony yelped in surprise as he pulled his hands in the nick of time, turning to Rhodey with a slightly pissed expression, "What the hell Rhodes?"

"Don't you 'what the hell Rhodes' me, Stark," Rhodey noticed a hint of surprise appear on Tony's face, "I told you to turn it off."

"But I was working on something important-"

"Important enough to to ignore your friends? Ignore your family-"

"If by 'family' you mean Howard, than yes," Tony grumbled, "anything is important enough to ignore Howard for," he muttered.

Rhodey sighed quietly, "That's not the point Tones."

Rhodey gently wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him to his side, placing his chin on top of the other's shoulder, all while slyly removing the laptop from Tony's being and placing it onto the nightstand. He nuzzled Tony's neck, "This is affecting me too..."

Rhodey listened as Tony gave a small grumble, before he started to pet Rhodes' head, "Why are you so needy?"

Rhodey scoffed, "Look who's talking."

Rhodes could just feel Tony roll his eyes in embarassment.

There was an awkward yet comforting silence for the next few minutes, and the only type of motion that took place in that time was the constant petting of Rhodey's head - and truth be told he could get used to that kind of attention.

"I'm sorry Rhodey..."

"It's fine...though, I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to," Rhodes removed himself from Tony's shoulder as he sat upright, "there's everyone else too."

Tony slouched as he looked to Rhodes.

"Even Howard?"

Rhodey chuckled, "Even Howard. Consider it punishment."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Tones."


End file.
